


Backdoor

by KennaxVal



Category: Veil of Secrets (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 04:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17615363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaxVal/pseuds/KennaxVal





	Backdoor

“Happy birthday to yoooooou…” Naomi sang to me as she placed the chocolate cake in front of me. That cake was the only way you’d know it was my birthday. Not that I minded. In fact, I would feel awkward receiving gifts. I just wanted a night of us together.

Some people may have thought that a birthday party with just me and my girlfriend wouldn’t be special, but I knew better. First of all, this is Naomi Silverhawk aka the most beautiful woman ever I’m talking about. More importantly, I’m desperately in love with her. We’d be through hell and back, and I would follow her again in a heartbeat.

It had been almost a year since I made Birchport my home. The first real home I’d ever had. As a kid, I moved around a lot, and I was never close to my parents. So now in this house, with this goddess of a woman, I finally had everything I’d sought. A home and a family.

I remember confessing my affection for her and making love to her for the first time. To touch her is always a sublime experience. It makes me ache for me, but there was one thing she never let me do. Despite my many pleas, Naomi refused to let me go in through her “backdoor.”

What can I say? I’m a man who knows what he wants. Naomi’s body is perfection, her butt most of all. Too bad any attempts I’d made in the past to go in have been rebuffed. Since then, I’ve “resigned” myself to still having better sex than anyone else in the world.

Little did I know what a glorious gift Naomi had been planning for that night.

With the cake finished, she took my hand and led me to the bedroom. I’d come to associate the light, wooden floors and walls with many a night of romance, and I could tell by the look in her eye this would be something to remember.

Namoi took off her tan jacket and indiscriminately flung it to the ground. She spun around and pulled down her pants to expose her gorgeous butt. The sight made me drop to my knees. I’m always in awe to observe such a flawless work of art. Skin so soft and smooth, the glutes nice and firm. The product of intense workouts and exceptional care. She always knew how to make me yearn for her. To be willing to do anything for her.

“This is your present,” she said slapping her right butt cheek. The sound alone could make a lesser man come right away. My hand flowed over the mark she had left.

“Thank you,” I said with a big smile.

“You don’t understand,” she told me while I caressed her backside, “I’m fulfilled your greatest wish.” She motioned for me to open her drawer, and inside I found a plug. My heart swelled as she nodded to my unspoken question.

My mouth dropped to the floor. Naomi couldn’t be serious, could she? After she showed me the plug, she’d been wearing to prepare I crawled back, kissed each of Naomi’s butt cheeks, and took off all her clothes.

I throbbed inside my pants at the sight of Naomi completely naked. It’s an image I have emblazoned into my mind, yet I still want to weep for joy whenever she allows me to see her in all her splendor.

Naomi went to bed, got on all fours, and stuck her butt in the air. I pulled out my member, applied the lube that was also in the drawer, and slowly probed her rear with my head. Like the gravitational force, it is, her ass seemed to beckon my erection further inside. Then I felt her butt cheeks envelop my unit, so I gently thrust inside. It was even more pleasurable than I could have imagined. Almost too much.

I had to fight myself not to come instantly. Not an easy task, but I had to savor this moment. Naomi let out some moans, but I wasn’t sure of her enjoyment, so I reached around and teased her slit. I could tell she was enjoying that, so I slipped a couple fingers in and pumped them to her satisfaction. After a long while had passed, I was practically pleading with myself to finish, and I finally spilled inside of Naomi’s stunning backside.

Much to my relief, Naomi climaxed as well. We laid in each other’s embrace, then she took a brief moment to clean herself in the shower, leaving the door open so I could watch. It’s amazing how quickly I find myself ready to go again at the sight of the beautiful Naomi Silverhawk. Naturally, I had to join her. There’s nothing like seeing her glistening body up close.

As we soaped ourselves (and each other), I looked between my legs. It seemed almost a shame to wash myself down there, given the glorious place it had been. But hygiene demanded it. No way would Naomi let me anywhere in her until I was immaculately clean. Luckily, Naomi was willing to clean that area herself. She smiled sweetly at me while stroking my length with her soapy hands.

“Happy birthday,” she whispered in my ear then kissed me while continuing to fondle me, then pulled away as I finished.

“I love you,” I managed to get out during my orgasm.

“I love you, too,” she said with a laugh.

When we laid back down, I assumed that we were done for the evening, only for Naomi to tap on my shoulder.

“Did you assume that was all I had in mind?” She spread her legs apart, revealing her lovely, wet folds. I knew sleep would evade us that night as I lowered my head and began to taste my beautiful Naomi, thankful for finally letting me in her backdoor. Without a doubt, this was the best birthday ever.


End file.
